


Number 10 storyline I made about Octavia

by Solidshows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: This story I made it's about Octavia Remembering all of the awful things belemy and Indra and the rest of people said to her and every bad thing happened to her on earth so she started shaking and her mind become like she is another world then belemy and dioza try to make her feel better then later when she is all better she put herself in cryo sleep and talk to Lincoln to help her then one of dioza peaple blackmail her because he know her secret so have to do something for him today or else he will rat her out then later she get caught and have to confess to belemy





	Number 10 storyline I made about Octavia

Octavia is sleeping then she have images , dreaming about all the bad things happen to her on earth and everything she did on earth then she wake up she sit on her bed , shaking , her mind become somewere else , like she is in the different universe or planet , she start to remember and imagine all of the bad things belemy and other people said to her and she said to them and all of the bad things happen to her on earth , Octavia : eat or die , eat or die that was you to , so it's ok for me to be the monster but not you , you can't save someone who is already dead , you are wonkru or the enemy of wonkru choose , belemy : am not fighting for you am fighting to get back to my family , Octavia : why do you care if I die is what you want , belemy : yes , belemy : I thought you were dead , Octavia : Octavia is dead she die when you killed Lincoln , Lincoln : may we meet again then (gun shot , when he got shot ) , Octavia: don't know. I can't even look at you because every time I do, I see Pike putting that gun to Lincoln's head. I hear the gunshot. I see him fall , I may never be able to fix what I broke but I can save you ,   
\- then dioza nock on Octavia room door , dioza: come on Octavia open up , I came to see if you want to have a drink with me , just open up , then dioza open Octavia room door then she realized right away something is wrong with o , dioza : hey are you ok , can you just look at me , I need you to say something , I need you to relax and stop shaking , can you just talk to me , your really scaring me then dioza continue talking to Octavia , ( in Octavia mind ) , Octavia : you want me to make it a sin not to be a cannibal , my brother my responsibility , belemy : am not fighting for you am fighting to get back to my family , Octavia : love is weakness love no one and no one will hurt you , Something's wrong. I can't breathe. Help me Help me. What did you do , Belemy : i dosed the bar with Monty's algae. I switched it with the one we were sharing, Octavia : you betray me Indra , Indra : I betray bloodraina , Octavia : what's the difference , you stood there and watched , no i need this just let me go , just make me feel something else , do not fear death , ( remembering when she Killed pike , remembering when she fighting with echo and fall of the cliff ) , Monty : your not a murderer , Octavia : your wrong , the farmers won't save the world , the worriers will , belemy : no one will follow you. This is your fault, not mine. You led them here. You burnt their farm, and you made them march. These people are dead because of you , octavia : you still have a choice stay here and die or March with me and live , my peaple my responsibility , ( she is Remembering when she put down her gun and was waiting to get shot in episode 12 of season 5 ) , all of me for all of us   
\- in Octavia room dioza goes out of Octavia room close the door then she try to find belemy then she find belemy , dioza : belemy am so glad I found you , belemy : what's wrong , dioza : something is wrong with Octavia am really worried about her , when I came to her room I saw she was not herself , her mind was somewhere else like it's in the different planet or something and she won't stop shaking , I try talking to her but it did not help , it did not bring her mind back , I really need your help and I know you to barley talk since you put her in cryo sleep and since you woke her up but I know that you would never want anything bad happen to her so am asking you help me , if anyone can get her mind back is you because your her brother , then belemy and dioza go in Octavia room , belemy is shock and worried to see her like that , belemy : hi I need you to calm down ok , everything is going to be ok , just listen to me then he continue to talk to her , ( in Octavia mind ) , belemy : stop playing grounder before you get yourself Killed , o: am not playing anything this is who I am , ( remembering killing illian peaple) , belemy : your my sister part of me will always love you , o : does the other part still wish I was dead , b: the other part wishes a part of you was yes , o: that's fair , dioza: chear up I was not invited either , o: eden never stood a chance , o : I love you big brother I know you love me to don't make me wait 10 years to hear you say it , remember lily pads you use to hate this game jumping from table to chair to bed first one who touches the ground loses But you never once said no, and you always let me win. Do you remember the last time we played? I cut my lip. I bled all over the place. I was so worried that someone would see it on the floor and find me, but you took care of that. You cut your own arm open so people would think it was your blood. Long way from that to poisoning me , bell:  i did that to save you, too, from yourself, from fighting a war that could destroy the last survivable land on earth , What kind of leader does that? O: You have no idea what you're talking about bell :Don't I  you turned this place into a story from your childhood I mean the Red Queen It's a joke, and I can still tell when you're scared o: I came here to save your life  Now I'm not so sure I should , bell : I wish I did,  I wish I knew what made you this way, and I wish that I could have been here to take the burden off you these last 6 years, but I'm here now, and the way I see it, you have two choices. You either call this thing off and make a deal to share the valley, or you watch me die in that arena today because I'm not fighting , o: everybody fights , bell : I won't , There's no coming back from this, O. If you do this, there's no coming back. Octavia: I know you're still trying to save me, Bell, but you can't save someone who's already dead , you were hurting and you lashed out because that's what you do ,  you either eat or die then when she shot that woman , b: am not fighting for you am fighting to get back to my family , then in o room dioza try to talk to Octavia , (in Octavia mind ) , am not skykru , am not trekru am nothing , ( remembering illian dying ) , Indra : be careful of the dark Octavia to easy to lose your way , o: your head of my army give me a better idea , they stole the bunker there not my people anymore ,Ilian: You want to survive out here alone Let me help you ,Octavia: You've helped enough ,cane: if you do this, you're no better than Pike was ,b: we thought we let you know that you killed your own peaple , this is your fault not mind you led them here , b: you murdered your own peaple , o: i executed traitors, and I made it look like a real defection, then in Octavia room dioza and belemy were able to calm her down and decided to put Octavia to sleep so then Octavia fall asleep then 3 hours later she wake up and its all better now and it's back to normal , belemy : am so glad your ok now , when I saw you shaking and like that I was a lil worried , Octavia : since when you care about me because since we got to the ship and since I woke up from cryo sleep you barley speak to me , everytime you see me you walk away , so why all of the sudden you act like you care , you rather see me dead , belemy : I am still mad at you and all I see now when I look at you is bloodraina , I don't even recognize you anymore but at the same time I care a lil bit about you because deep down your still my sister , when dioza came to me and told me something is wrong with you I got a lil worried , now tell me what happened , why were you shaking and why your mind was literally somewere else , Octavia : am sorry that you don't recognize me anymore , I just had to do what it takes to protect wonkru even if I have to lose a part of who I am in the process , the reason why I was shaking and my mind was somewhere else is because I was remembering every bad thing happened to me on earth and I start to remember every awful things you and the rest of people said to me , am so sorry for the things I did in the bunker and for the war but I do believe everything I did was for the best for wonkru even when I end up losing in the end and end up alone yet again , everything I did was for what was best for wonkru but sadly no one understood that , you know I stop caring what you think the moment we went in this ship, I have nothing and no one left in this ship and I know I did that to myself because of my actions leading wonkru and I already know that I lost you the moment you open the bunker and I already know that I lost indra the moment she teamed up with you and Clark against me , but I don't regret the things I did in the bunker because it was what was best for wonkru and like jaha told me on his last day that I had to make them listen and that a worrier needed war and he was right I did need to make them listen and I did need a war , belemy : since when you listen to jaha and that you and him became close and you need to forget the past because things already happen you can't change them , leave the past in the past , Octavia : I just can't forget the past ok and speak for yourself you are the one who still mad at me and who can't recognize me anymore , me and jaha became close on his last day , we both helped eachother , I forgave him for what he did to me and mom and he was the only one who tough me how to lead and who helped me by telling me what I need to do to lead , he was the only one who was willing to help me ,after jaha no one was willing to help me , I had to make tough choices all on my own , then belemy and Octavia continue talking for a lil then belemy leave then she got up and put herself to cryo sleep , Octavia : I miss you so much it's so good to see you , Lincoln : I miss you more it's so good to see you to , Octavia : am sorry for the things I did in the bunker and for becoming bloodraina , I hope you can forgive me , you know I had to do what it takes to keep wonkru save , you understand don't you , Lincoln : no need to apologise because your right I do understand because you did what you could for wonkru and it's there fault if they don't appreciate that , if they don't appreciate the things you did for them , you had to become bloodraina in order to lead , I could never hate you or be mad at you because you always do what's best for the peaple you care about even tho when wonkru never cared about you but were afraid instead , I want to thank you for doing what I always dreamed about because I wanted all of us to be one and you did that so thank you for doing what I always dreamed about by making wonkru , o: thank you for understanding , am glad I put myself in cryo sleep to talk to you , I knew you will understand , of course I made wonkru because like you always said we are all one , I did need to talk to you because you understand me most , l: sure what's wrong what's bothering you , o: today I was sleeping and I was dreaming about everything bad happen to me on earth so I woke up and sat in my bed and stared shaking and started to remember every awful thing belemy and Indra and the rest of people did and said to me and every awful thing I did in earth and had happened to me on earth and I felt my mind being somewere else , my body was in the ship but I felt like my mind was somewhere else then I slept again and woke up and that is why I decided to come and talk to you because I know you were the one who is going to feel me better instead of tearing me apart more , I just feel lost , I have no one and nothing left on this ship , the last person I had and lost were belemy and Indra and I lost them when he opened the bunker , I have lost everyone I cared about and that care about me , I lost you , illian , Jasper , jaha , belemy and Indra , sometimes I will be in my room in the ship and I would be wondering if I should just end my life everyone wanted me dead anyways , before belemy friends save me and belemy from the war I was ready to die , I was just ready to let the bullet take me , maybe I should just do it just kill myself by stabbing or poisoning myself or shooting myself in my room , I will one day do it , now I think about it I lost myself in the bunker and became like pike , am no better then him , Lincoln : ok listen to me I know you are hurting but don't ever try to kill yourself , try to live for yourself who cares what other think , since when you care about what other people think , you are strong , you have survived losing me and became stronger and you have survived all these people you lost and you have survived the bunker and your still standing , so you can survive this because you can survive anything , don't compare yourself to pike because you are better then him and you did not lose yourself , maybe a lil part of yourself but you are still this kind person and you are strong and a fighter , Octavia : thanks Lincoln , thank you for not judging me and not hating me for what I did on Earth , your the only person who understand me and understand that what I did on Earth was for the best for wonkru , now I don't have wonkru anymore I usually sometimes hang with dioza because she is the only person who is nice to me in space and I spend most of my time in my room because I have no were to go the only places I can go to are my room and cryo sleep because I sometimes i like to go to cryo sleep whenever am upset and need to talk to someone I just go to cryo sleep and talk to someone , Lincoln : why cryo sleep can't you just talk to someone in the ship , Octavia : I can't talk to anyone in the ship because I have no one and nothing left in the ship am all alone , no one in the ship care about me and they rather see me dead so how can I talk to them about anything that is why I always come to cryo sleep to talk to someone who actually care about me and would care about how am feeling , Lincoln : am sorry you can't talk to anyone in the ship , then Lincoln and Octavia continue talking then they hug and she start crying , o: thank you for listening , l: of course and you can always talk to me then she wake up from cryo sleep then as she was going out from cryo pods room one of dioza peaple grab her arm and pull her to the side , Octavia : what do you want , one of dioza peaple : did you forget the plan , you better do it or else I will tell everyone what you are hiding , Octavia : don't worry I have not forgotten the plan , one of dioza peaple : good because if you refuse to do it I will tell everyone about how you are hiding the worms in your room and imagine what would happen if everyone in the ship found out about this , plus you owe me because I helped you hide the worms somewere in your room were no one can find it so you have no choice but to do that plan , remember today you will put one of the worms on one of the ships computer got it , Octavia : as much as I hate to do it , I have to , the only reason why I brought the worms to the ships is because to remind me who I was on earth and in case I need to use it in the new earth , I just wanted something to remind me of who I was and that is mine that no one can take away , they tock away wonkru from me , they tock away the only people that  care about me and that I care about , I lost Lincoln , illian and Jasper and jaha and the worms is that , it's one thing no one can take away from me and I already lost belemy and Indra but that is another story  , one of d peaple : how did you grab it from the Jeep anyway , Octavia : it was easy before Clark left in the Jeep I sneak outside tock a jar that had some worms in then went back inside and hid it in my room then before marching to war I put the jar in my bag and when I came to space I hid it somewhere that once I wake up from cryo sleep and would be years later I would know right away were I hid it so when belemy woke me up I knew right away were I put it so I grab the worms then put it in my room then o and one of d peaple talk lil more then she goes to her room then couple hours later she grab one of the worms from the jar and hid the jar back then she goes outside her room close her room door then she goes to were the computers are , as she was about to put the worm in one of the computers belemy and Clark some people and some of wonkru and some of dioza people catch her , they point guns at her , each of them point a gun at her , one of clark and belemy peaple : what are you doing , back away from the computers , now , Octavia : I was just checking if this computer work and it does work , one of wonkru : we know your lying tell us now the truth or we will shoot you , so Octavia just froze unable to say anything then belemy and 2 of his friends come , belemy : what's going on here , Octavia ? What are you doing here , everyone drop your guns now , one of b and c peaple : your sister is trying to ruin one of the computers and we try to stop her , belemy : is this true are you trying to ruin one of the computers , o start to get nervous and she keeps lying then belemy pull her to the side , belemy : come on o just tell me the truth , I can tell when you are lying then he continue trying to convince her to tell the truth then , Octavia : fine less go in my room and I will tell you the truth so belemy and Octavia go in her room , belemy close the door , belemy : now tell me what's going on , Octavia sit on her bed , Octavia : ok it all started with after you woke me up from cryo sleep , I was upset about everything I did on Earth and I was sitting in the hallway alone so one of dioza peaple came up to me he sit beside me so we talk and he try to make me feel better , I felt like I finally have someone on my side , who understands me so I told him what I been hiding , I told him everything about myself and my secret that I been hiding from everyone because I trusted him since I felt like he understood me and felt like I have someone on my side , finally have someone that care about me and would care to help me ,  well mind as well tell you what am hiding , I brought the worms to space , belemy : what? , how could you , Octavia : so I told him about the worms then he helped me hide the worms somewhere in my room were no one can see it then everyday we just talked then yesterday he told me that I have to put one of the worms in one of the computers to ruin one of the computers and I told him I don't want to do it and that it's bad idea so we argue then he told me if I don't then he will tell everyone about the worms and if anyone find out about the worms I will get in so much trouble and everyone will hate me more because everyone already hate me for the things I did as bloodraina so today he pull me to the side and told me I have to put the worm in one of the computers today or else he will tell everyone so we just talked then later I went and try to put the worm in one of the computers but I got caught and you saw what happened , I did not have a choice I had to do what he told me to , I owe him for helping hide the worms and he would tell you and everyone about the worms if I did not put the worm in the computer , this Is the hole truth , belemy : what I don't understand is how did you get the worms , all the worms were in the Jeep and Clark left with them so how did you have the worms , Octavia : that part was easy because before Clark got in the Jeep and left I went outside without anyone seeing me and Grab the worms then went in my room and hid it In my room then before marching to war I put the worms in my bag then when we went to the ship and earth got destroyed I put the worms somewhere were no one can see it but were I would know were it is once you woke me up from cryo sleep so then when you woke me up from cryo sleep I grab the worms and hid it in my room once dioza show me my room , belemy : how could you , how could you do this and why would you do this , why did you bring the worms in the ship , Octavia : you just don't understand ok I have nothing left , I just wanted something to remind me of who I was on earth , I just wanted something that is mine that no one can take away from me since I have lost everything I lost Lincoln , illian , Jasper and jaha and I have lost wonkru , I have nothing and no one left , no one is on my side and I have lost you and indra the moment you open the bunker , the worms is the only thing I have left , that no one can take away from me , allot of people have taken allot from me , the worms are one thing no one can take away from me plus I thought they might be useful in the new planet , the worms are part of who I was , belemy : tell me were the worms are now and once you show me you will give it to me and me and Clark and echo will see what we will do with them and we will see what punishment to give you , I still can't believe you brought the worms here , Octavia : no am not giving you the worms , the worms are mine you can't have them , you can't  take them away from me , belemy : I said give the worms to me now or I will force you to show me were you hid them and to give them to me , Octavia : you can't do that , you can't force me to give you the worms , the worms are mine you can't take them away from me , then they just argue then belemy : fine you gave me no choice but to really force you to confess to were you put the worms then belemy goes out of her room talk to Clark and echo and tell them everything Octavia told him and they are shock to hear that then Clark and belemy and echo go in Octavia room , Clark : belemy told us everything and since you are refusing to tell us were you hid it we will bring your friend that helped you then echo and Clark and belemy hold a gun to Octavia friend the one who helped her with the worms , belemy : you tell us were the worms are now or we will shoot your friend , Octavia : how did you find him , belemy : we made him come forward now just tell us were it is or we will shoot him , so Octavia just froze then Octavia : ok fine I will show you then she show them were the worms are and they are shock when they see the worms , belemy : we will be right back we are going to discuss what kind of punishment to give you and then we will take the worms then Clark and belemy and echo goes out of o room , so Octavia right away hide the worms somewhere else in her room , somewere hard to find , one of d peaple the one who helped her : what are you doing , Octavia : am not going to let my brother and his friends take the worms , I won't let anyone take one thing I have left then she hear belemy and Clark and echo come so she sit on her bed , belemy open her room door , belemy : we have decided what kind of punishment to give you and we decided that you can't be in the new planet until I decided that it's time for you to enter the new planet , got it , Octavia : got it ok fine , belemy : now give us the worms now , Octavia : you will never have the worms because I hid it somewhere else in my room somewhere that its impossible to find so you will never find the worms , belemy : I can't believe you did this then belemy and Clark and echo leave Octavia room , one of d peaple the one who helped her : that was a smart plan , good job , you got what you wanted , Octavia : thank you and I was not going to let anyone take the one thing I have left and that is mine , I finally was able to keep the one thing I had and instead of losing I was able to keep the thing I care about , one of d peaple : I want to thank you for saving my life , for not letting them shoot me , I know it must of been hard to have to show them the  worms , Octavia : of course I was not going to let them  shoot you , you help me with the worms and you are the  only person who  care about me and are concerned about how am feeling because no one in this ship  care about me and care about how am feeling , so thank you for caring , one of d peaple : of course and it's been a pleasure doing business with you , Octavia : you to , one of d peaple :  you can talk to me anytime , then they hug then he leaves so Octavia is continuing to sit on her bed she start crying then she get up she open the thing were she hid the worms in , she look at the worms then she put the worms back then close the thing were she put them in then she lay in her bed , end of story


End file.
